Underworld
by Raksha-Neko-666
Summary: A fox demon, A weasel demon, A raccoon demon, and A cat demon...this is AU, OC, and maybe some OOC full summary inside..Rated M for Violence, Sexualy Explicit themes, and whatever else I manage to come up with...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Itachi is the Overlord of the Underworld, Naruto is a fox demon who was killd for something he didn't do, Gaara is a raccoon with a lust for shinny things, and an OC who is out to fuck everything up 'Cuz it amuses him...**

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!**_

**A/N: This Fic contains mature content and Sexualy exlicit themes. Reader descretion is advised...wow that sounded official lol**

Uchiha Itachi, as always, was watching over his domain, the underworld, from his throne he gazed with discust at the land. Being the King has its up's and down's and today was definitly not turning into a 'up' day, I mean you can only torture someone so much untill it gets boring. _'I need something new to do...'_ Itachi's thoughts were interupted by a loud snarl and several painful sounding yelps. The raven, being bored decided to go and see who was giveing his gatekeepers trouble at the main gates to his domain.

Whatever he was expecting it wasn't this. Standing in the center of a large crowd of demons, being held by Kisame was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was a fox demon but not just any fox demon, this one had nine tails, hair like molten gold, and eyes more magnifacent than saphire's, it was simply a captivating sight to behold.

"Lemme go you overgrown sushi bar" the kitsune yelld.

"No, your gonna pay for bitting me like that you little brat"

"Oh ya, I'd like to see you try Sharky"

Kisame took a swing at the fox but the fox duckd and deliverd a swift punch to the gut and when Kisame was bent over, kneed him in the face, the elbowd him in the back. Now Kisame was coughing up a bit of blood and the blonde was smirking.

"Anyone else wanna get their ass kickd by the hottest Kitsune ever, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Everyone started to back away from the newcomer, all but one, Itachi was moving forward towards the blonde.

"You want your ass kickd" -sniff sniff- " a weasel demon...your kidding me, how do you expect a weasel to beat a fox, huh, what are you? Suicidel?"

Itachi just smirkd while others were sighlently cowering away from him or leaving all together.

"Do you know who I am little nine tails?"

"Umm... some guy who thinks he's all that and a bag of potato chips?"

"Do you know were you are?"

"Hell I assume, judging by the ugly ass gatekeeper" -kicks Kisame who is still on the ground- "and the fact that I more than likely died 'cuz theres no way I could have survived the attack"

"I prefer if you just calld this the Underworld, Hell is just what you make of it"

"Why do you care what the fuck I call it, it's not like your fuckin' Lucifer"

"Heh, thats what they call me in the human world, but I prefer Lord Uchiha"

"Holy shit, your Uchiha Itachi, Demon Lord..."

"Yes"

"AHAHAHAHA, a weasel, everyone is scared of a fucking weasel AHAHAHAHA"

Itachi sudenly apperd behind Naruto and held a kunai to his neck.

"What was that?"

"Umm..heh...nothing my Lord"

"Thats what I thought" -glares at a random demon- " You should our new guest were he will be spending the rest of eternity"

With that Itachi left, hidding a smirk, as he was thinking of how things were going to get interesting with the new Kitsune to play with.

**A/N: a short chappy I know but it will get better...and I will not be updateing my other stories untill al least 20 ppl take my pole on my profile...so untill then all others are on hietus(sp?)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...well I own Darian but thats 'cuz hes me...or I'm him...hehe, aint that a conundrum**_

**A/N: WTF PPL!!! ...I'm getting the feeling you dont like my stories...hardly anyone is reviewing and only 2 ppl have taken my poll, AND ONE OF THEM WAS ME!!! -hides in corner- NO ONE LOVES ME!!! WAHHHH!!!**

_Itachi- Don't you think your being over dramatic_

_Darian- Can it Weasel or I'll give Naruto to Neji AND HE'S NOT EVEN IN THIS FIC!!!_

_Itachi- -grabs Naruto- NEVER!!!_

_Garra- When am I going to show up???_

_Darian- Soon my love... soon_

_Gaara- ...since when am I your love???_

_Darian- Since NOW -glomps Gaara- hehe_

_Naruto- ...their going to be busy for a while so...ACK_

_Itachi- -grabd Naruto- Oh Naru-koi -evil smirk- -pulls Naruto into empty room-_

_Naruto- NO NO N-AHH HELP ME!!! -claws at doorframe-_

_Ten-Ten- O_O umm... I think their going to be a while so...enjoy_

_**Naru POV**_

Damn...its only been a few days since I got here and I already have a bunch of pervy guys wanting a piece of my ass, I've been groped, cornerd, gangd up on, surounded, and I STILL kickd all their asses. Heh, stupid demons, youd think they would know not to mess with a nine tail, concidering most of them only have one or two. But the most annoying thing is, one of thoughs pervs is the Demon Lord Itachi, he just leers at me with thoughs blood red eyes, watching whatever I do, it's getting on my nerves. Now from what I can see he doesn't even have one tail, but that doesn't matter, some spieces don't have any tails but can still be powerful.

I know, I was killed by a no-tail, and the creepy thing was...IT WAS A GIRL. If I ever get the chance I'll go back and kill her myself, she was my fience, it was an arranged marrage that I couldn't get out of. Her family wanted strong powerfull offspring, mine just wanted someone who had something we lacked... money. Not to mention she was ugly as sin. She had this horrid pink hair, no curves what-so-ever, she had a major temper and would hit me for no reason but the fact that I wasn't her preciaous Sasuke. Now he was a a real teme, acted like he ruled the world, but I'm getting off topic. Anyway Sakura, my fience, started to sleep around and then have the gaul to accuse ME, Uzumaki Naruto, of being unfaithfull. Then she goes and tells people that I've done things I haven't, she had me framed for murder, tortured, and asks if they will let her do the execution, AND THEY LET HER! I'll tell you this, being dunked in water, COLD water, for a fire fox is an almost instant death...almost, it weakens you first, then stops your lungs, then your is quite painfull. But whats done is done, so I'll just have to wait untill she dies so she can get her just desserts (A/N:its an expresion).

----------------

_**Normal POV**_

_2 WEEKS IN THE UNDERWORLD_

Naruto was walking with his new freind Gaara. Gaara was an...interesting person. Most of the time he lookd bored and uncaring of what happens around him, but the second he sees something shiny and sparkely he gets all posesive and grabs whatever it is, be it coins, jewlery, clothes... people. In fact thats how Naruto and Gaara met.

_**~~FLASHBACK~~**_

_Naruto was walking when he was suddenly pounced, he was about to start telling his attacker off when he felt a hand running through his hair, and these teal pupil-less eyes surounded by a ring of black staring into his. His attacker had these cute little ears on his head and a fluffy black ringed tail swaying behind him._

_"Your hair is shiny like the sun, and your eyes are sparkely like gems"_

_"Umm... is that suposed to be a pick-up line. 'Cause it wont work on me"_

_"No."_

_"Then why did you pounce me?"_

_"Because your shiny"_

_"I don't think thats a goo..." Naruto was cut off by a voice from the other side of the street. It was a cat demon. An odd looking cat demon, he had black hair with purple tips, also his ears and tails were the same black and purple, but what really shocked Naruto was that demons tails. He didn't just have one or two, hell he had more than Naruto himself, hell he had more tails than TWO Naruto's. He had twenty freaking tails!!!_

_"Gaara what the fuck do you think your doing? I thought I told you not to attack people just 'cause their shiny"_

_"He was sparkely too"_

_The strange demon came up to them and gently removed Gaara from Naruto._

_"Sorry 'bout that. He's a Raccoon, please forgive him"_

_Naruto said nothing but was still stairing at the newcomers numerous tails. _

_The newcomer saw this and gave a slight chuckle._

_"Heh, so you like my tails or somethin' kid?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Well thats a nice thing to say to the guy who just saved you from being stuffed into a box of shiny things"_

_"Umm...well thank you. But I still want to know who you are"_

_"I am Fuchi no Darian, the twenty tailed Hellfire Cat, but you can just call me Darian. And you are...?"_

_"I am Kitsune no Naruto, the nine tailed fire fox"_

_"Well Naruto, I appoliges for my boyfriends behaver"_

_At this Naruto noticed that the redhead, was holding the hellcat quite close to him._

_**~~END FLASHBACK~~**_

------------------------------------------

Darian- Hehe see. I told you you were my love Gaara

Gaara- Why did I have to get stuck with someone who has OCD, ADD, AND Bi-Polar

Darian- Oh shush it. Just 'cause my moods change does not mean I'm that bad

Itachi- Darian...If I don't get a lemon with Naruto soon your going to be in pain

Darian- What did I say earlier weasel, CAN IT OR I'LL GIVE NARUTO TO NEJI!!!

Gaara- see Bi-Polar

Naruto- I don't wanna go with destiny-boy...,and 'Tachi, why do you want a lemon so bad, I'm still sore from earlier

Itachi- -Smirk-

Darian- Read and Review plz, or I am going to go evil and change the pairings, plot, and anything else I gets my hands on...or I might just not put in ANY lemon or even lime


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Darian**_

_Darian- hey, heh, um... I kinda forgot to do the whole tranlation thing for my name in the previous chapter so here it is : __**Fuchi no Darian = Darian of the Abyss**_

_Naruto- And your not going to bother to do my names translation?_

_Darian- I think its kinda obvious what you name here is, you dumb fox_

_Naruto- I am not dumb_

_Darian- ...pronounce Antidisestablishmentairienism_

_Naruto- ...whoda whatda_

_Darian- As I thought, now shut up_

_Itachi- Darian... how the fuck do you know how to say that word much less spell it?_

_Darian- I was a smart sixth grader when I learned it, hehe_

_Gaara- Wait... YOU PASSED GRADE SIX!_

_Darian- Yeah, what of it *growl*_

_Ten-Ten- Their going to be at it for a while so please R&R_

--------------------

_2 WEEKS IN THE UNDERWORLD_

Naruto was walking with his new freind Gaara to the park. When Naruto first came to the park he was a little surprized that it wasn't like a human park. It was more like a meeting area for demons who have nothing better to do with their eternity than sit and talk/gossip about who wanted to mate with who, and who was wareing a fake tails to impress whichever new piece of meat that became avalible. All in all it was like a bunch of human girls in high school, only with the possibility of having your head smashed in if you made a move on someone elses mate.

Today they were suposed to wait for a friend of Gaaras to show, his name was Lee. He was, of all things, a grasshopper demon. It turned out that he and Gaara only met because Gaara said he was shiny when he did his 'Good Guy Pose' and Lee just started to hang around Gaara ever since.

"When is that jumping bean going to get here" Naruto said with annoyance. He had seen Lord Itachi at the other side of the park sitting under a tree with a bunch of demonesses around him, but Naruto knew that the demon lord was watching him, he always was.

"Soon" That was all Gaara said, short and unemotional.

Off in the distance there were two green blurs that looked like they were having a race.

"Aww crap. He's got Gai with him. We'll never here then end of all their 'power of youth' shit"

"Hn"

"I told you not to do that, it reminds me of the teme"

"Whatever"

The twin green blurs stopd infront of them. It was indeed Gai and mini-Gai a.k.a Lee.

"Hello my youthfull friends, Isn't it fine to be out on this glorious day"

"Hn"

"Gaara I told you to stop doing that!"

"Whatever"

"Ahh, Gaara-kun don't be so un-youthfull"

Gai looked at Lee and did his good-guy pose.

"Well I'll see you later Lee"

"Bye Gai-sensei"

Gai left in a whirl-wind of leaves.

Gaara and Naruto just stared after him wondering what kind of drugs he was on and where they could get some. Lee turned to with a huge smile on his face.

"So what are we to do today my youthfull friends?"

Naruto stared at him.

"We only came here 'cause you said you wanted to hang out!"

"Hn"

"DAMMIT GAARA!"

"Gaara-kun dont be so un-youthfull. And I think we should run 200 laps around the park, race you Naruto-kun"

"How 'bout we don't and say we did"

"Or how about I kidnap Gaara and you two get ready for the ball?" Said a voice from behind them all.

"Darian! Don't sneek up on people like that, it is most un-youthfull"

Naruto stared at Darian as though he had grown an extra head.

"What ball? Darian...what ball"

"Why the grand ball that was declaired mear hours ago, and everyone is requierd to attened by order of His Royal Highness, Demon Lord Uchiha Itachi"

"...Your just using this as an exuss to ware a dress"

--------------------------

**A/N: Uber short and Uber late I know, Please don't kill me. I have been going through some shit right now...what with moving, siblings, and a hot BF I have been neglecting my duties as a writer. I know...for shame. **

_Gaara- Your not seriously going to ware a dress are you Darian?_

_Darian- Hey I happen to look really good in Drag thank-you very much_

_Gaara- If you say so_

_Itachi- Think of it this way, easyer acsess_

_Darian- O_O_

_Gaara- Good point_

_Naruto- Your all perverts_

_Itachi- Oh you like it_

_Darian- *bows head in shame* If my boyfriend found out that I write this stuff he'll be mad at me_

_Gaara- I thought you said I was your boyfriend_

_Darian- *sweatdrop* Umm... READ & REVIEW PLZ!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: sadly i only own Darian(me) and the plotline nothing else...sadly...~trys to shove Gaara into a cage~ umm...you saw nothing...**_

**A/N: Okay people I'm getting mad... no one EVER takes my polls the last poll I had up only had 5 people take it and one of them was me... I have a new poll up and I think you should take it, because I really want your input**

_Itachi- No one takes your polls because you suck Darian_

_Darian- Be nice 'Tachi_

_Gaara- you really not going to ware a dress are you Darian???_

_Darian- I think I look pretty in a dress_

_Naruto- But your a guy..._

_Darian- And your point is???_

Itachi- Darian, dresses are for girls

_Darian- I CAN WARE WHATEVER I WANT DAMMIT!!!_

_Gaara- ~mutters~ __**I**__ prefer it when you ware nothing at all..._

_Darian- I heard that_

_Naruto- Gaara have you been reading Kakashi-sensei's Icha Icha books again..._

_Darian- ...I thought I burned all those damn books...__**Gaara**__..._

_Gaara- Um...R&R_

_*Kakashi in the background* MY BOOKS!!! MY PRECIOUS BOOKS!!! *falls to the ground crying*_

~-~-~-~-~

"...Your just using this as an exuss to ware a dress"

Darian stared at Naruto and sighed.

"Why do you insinuate that I only like dresses for big social occassions"

"Dunno...this'll be the third time in this week that I've seen you in drag...not counting the other two times last week"

During the multi-tail's bickering Gaara amused himself with his favourite sport... scaring the shit out of anyone who looked his way. Muhahaha. While Lee busied himself with trying to get a cheetah demon to race...and being thoroughly denied while he jabbered about youth.

-~-~-~-~

Off on the other side of the park Itachi was watching _his_ blonde with intrest. He was getting along with most of the demons in the Underworld, mainly because most of them were scared shitless of the fox, with due reason. The last fox known to have nine tails was Kyubbi, a merciless killer. And the fact that he has become friends with the twenty tail has a lot of demons on edge, though everyone knows the twenty tail is an Uke demon, which are normally passive, he has caused a lot of trouble in the past, like when he went nuts and escaped to the human world and almost brought on the Appocolips, or when he thought it would be funny to dye Itachi's hair a rediculusly bright shade of lime green...no idea _how_ he did it, but he did.

Back to the blonde.

Itachi was silently going insane thinking about him. Those beautiful blue eyes haunted his dreams...well not haunted, as the dreams always ended up with the demon lord waking up with sticky sheets and a slight problem. The blonde's body was even more enticing to the Raven, it was perfectly sculpted, every patch of skin and sinew was perfect, from the sun kissed hair on top of his head, to the whisker markings on his cheeks, all the way down to the perfect spiral tattoo on his stomach (which Itachi had seen when he...observed...the blonde at the hot springs), down to his feet.

All in all, the only thing the demon lord could think was how he was going to seduce and keep the blonde, because he certanly was not going to share him with anyone else, thats right, Uchiha Itachi was possesive, very possesive. Even as a child he never shared as his parents wanted him to, he never shared with his foolish little brother, once he even tried to stab a child in pre-school when they tried to take his red crayon.

That was one reason he declaired a ball in which everyone must attened. That way the fox would have no choice but to come in his best attire. The other reason was he was hopeing that he could... convince...the blonde to see that he was ment to be royalty, not some second class demon. Itachi also had his subordanate, Kisame, look into the blonde's past, and much to Itachi's displeasure, found out how his kitsune had lived before dieing.

He had lived a poor life, the life of a merchant. His parents owned a ramen stand, while his twin was listed as Unknown Name. But through some digging into age old arcives, Itachi found out the his sweet little kitsune was in fact twins with the legendary Kyubbi no Kitsune. Well it would explain why he was so confident in his abilities and acted as though nothing could hurt him. As was true, not only was he more than likely trained the same as Kyubbi, but Itachi would not let anyone hurt him as long as he was in the Underworld, in other words, no one was going to hurt his blonde ever, Itachi was going to protect him for eternity.

Looking further into the arcives Itachi found that the blonde was not attacked as he had calimed during their first meeting, but executed. And the one doing the execution was none other the his wife-to-be, some pink haird female by the name of Hanuro Sakura, who was having an affair with none other than Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's only living reletive. Just knowing the his brother had played some part in his beloved's death made Itachi want to reconsider his decision to leave him alive.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**The Ball**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Naruto walked into the grand ballroom with Garra, Darian and Lee by his side. He knew something was going to happen, he just didn't know what. Yet. But he knew it had to be something to do with Lord Itachi. Naruto knew the raven haired man was lusting after him, you would have to be deaf, blind, mute and been living under a rock to not notice. But tonight he just got the feeling that something was going to happen, something big.

"Yosh, tonight will be a wonderful way to display youth to all the pretty ladies at this youthful event!" Lee exclaimed proudly doing his 'Good Guy' pose in his forest green penguin suit (in other words a tux).

"Lee...Shut up. Just this once, let us enjoy ourselves without you screaming about youth" Darian, of course, was in skin tight red snake skin pants with a skin tight black top that said 'Take Me Prisoner' with a picture of handcuffs along with a leather sleaveless trench coat.

"Will you two cut it out. Your supposed to be on the look out for me. You know I didn't want to come" Naruto said. He was sporting a neon orange pant suit with a matching blazer and a black silk shirt underneath, unbuttoned a bit to show off some of his tan chest.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Darian- Ok so I didn't ware a dress...but I do actually have that outfit... only I have a coller and leash to go with it...I have been lead around school in this so...yeah...that was an interesting day_

Itachi- O_O

Gaara- Back off, this Kittens mine

Naruto- 'Tachi are you oggiling another man!!!

Itachi- No, no, I can explain...

Darian- *hangs head in shame* Why does everyone hit on me when I'm in snake skin and leather...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**A/N: ok. I know. I get it. I have been a serious slacker. But it's not my fault... my seme is takeing up alot of my time and I haven't had much time to write. So I appologise to all my readers and I ask you to not kill me *hides behind computer chair***


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: sadly i only own Darian(me) and the plot line nothing else...sadly...~box on the background starts rocking back and forth~ --LET ME OUT LET ME OUT--...umm...its my new pet raccoon???**_

**A/N: To all my lovely reviewers PIXI STICKS FOR ALL!!! ~Tosses pixie sticks to the crowd~ hehehe...I'm on a sugar high...Can you tell???...And I'm listening to 'Lunacy Fringe' by The Used...well 'Down with the Sickness' now...**

_Itachi- Yeah I think they can tell._

_Darian- So mean...I get off of a long day at school, I'm tired and all you can do is criticize me._

_Naruto- Darian don't worry he's just in a bad mood because it's been four chapters and he still hasn't gotten a lemon scene. I mean in your other story you gave Sasuke a lemon in the third chapter._

_Darian- I'm working on it. I'm working on it._

_Gaara- Darian-koi... how can you be tired...you sit at a computer all day and type in numbers._

_Darian- It's Accounting Gaara-kun...And I don't JUST type in numbers, I have to do Income Statement, Balance Sheets, Trail Balances, Journalizing, Opening accounts, Closing accounts, I have to document transactions and much more...It's very tiering...Well mentally at least._

_Itachi- I could do it in my sleep._

_Darian- ...Itachi...When was the last time you even TOUCHED a computer??? Never thats when._

_Gaara- Thanks a lot Itachi, now I have a moody feline to deal with._

_Itachi- And I care why???_

_Gaara- DESERT COF-_

_Darian- GAARA stop...I'm fine, and besides...Itachi seems to forget just who the ALMIGHTY RULER OF THE UNIVERSE is. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Reviewers- *sweat drop*_

_Gaara- Um...yeah...Just read and review before he gets a hold of more pixie sticks and turns this story into 'NARUTO IN CANDYLAND' *shudder* Or worse...he lets his other personality, Dawn, out...She's scarier than me_

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_

_RECAP_

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_

_**The Ball**_

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_

_Naruto walked into the grand ballroom with Garra, Darian and Lee by his side. He knew something was going to happen, he just didn't know what. Yet. But he knew it had to be something to do with Lord Itachi. Naruto knew the raven haired man was lusting after him, you would have to be deaf, blind, mute and been living under a rock to not notice. But tonight he just got the feeling that something was going to happen, something big._

_"Yosh, tonight will be a wonderful way to display youth to all the pretty ladies at this youthful event!" Lee exclaimed proudly doing his 'Good Guy' pose in his forest green penguin suit (in other words a tux)._

"Lee...Shut up. Just this once, let us enjoy ourselves without you screaming about youth" Darian, of course, was in skin tight red snake skin pants with a skin tight black top that said 'Take Me Prisoner' with a picture of handcuffs along with a leather sleeveless trench coat.

_"Will you two cut it out. Your supposed to be on the look out for me. You know I didn't want to come" Naruto said. He was sporting a neon orange pant suit with a matching blazer and a black silk shirt underneath, unbuttoned a bit to show off some of his tan chest._

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_

"But it's a Ball Naru-chan, how can you not be happy about being here? I mean the music, the dancing, the people...well not the people...And best of all FREE FOOD...That reminds me." Darian looks at Gaara. "Don't steal any silverware this time, Last time there was a Ball you walked out with over a thousand dollars worth in spoons."

"Well tell them to stop making them so...sparky..." Gaaras eyes trail to the buffet table were there was a huge sparkling ice sculpture of the Uchiha symbol.

Gaara races to the table and starts looking around to see the best way to swipe the frozen sculpture. Darian fallow soon after to try and pry his boyfriend away, leaving poor Naruto with Lee.

"YOSH. This is a most youthful event, isn't it Naruto-kun?"

"Um...yeah sure" Naruto said while looking around still trying to spot the raven haired Weasel demon with the piercing red eyes and a body to di-...No, bad Naruto. Naruto shook his head free of those thoughts. _Itachi is __NOT__ hot, no, he is a pervert who stares at peoples asses when he thinks their not looking...He's...he's...he's almost as big a pervert as Ero-sanin...Damn Ero-sanin freaking pervert...Always trying to watch me change...DAMMIT._

Naruto was taken from his thoughts just to realize that Lee had ran off to Gai and they were having a moment of "Lee" "Gai-sensei" "Lee" "Gai-sensei" "LEE" "GAI-SENSEI" and well you get the picture, and he was now alone since Gaara and his neko were...busy.

Naruto made his way to the darkest corner he could find so he could sulk and internally curse his choice in guards, a glitter obsessed raccoon, a gender confused cat and ... Lee, enough said.

"Aw Naru-kun, hiding out here. one might think your avoiding someone. And It wouldn't be me. After all, this IS my party"

"EEP, ITACHI"

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at how cute his soon-to-be uke looked when he was blushing slightly. It made Itachi wonder how far that blush could extend. And, just because he's Itachi, he wanted to see if Naruto was a true blonde and theres only one way to tell. -insert your favorite perverted comment here-

"So what is a little fox like yourself doing alone all the way over here?"

"Um..."

Naruto soon found himself backed against the wall with Itachi pinning him there.

"Um...Itachi what are you doing..."

Itachi didn't say anything but he did lift up the little kitsune's chin and pressed lips onto the unsuspecting fox. Naruto surprised by the action didn't respond at first, but after a moment tried to push the larger male off of him. He was unsuccessful.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Darian- I'M SORRY!!! Please forgive me for the shortest chapter EVER!!! But my muse had decided that it want to put it's talents toward music and lyrics_

_Itachi- Right and I'm a flying monkey_

_Darian- Shut up 'Tachi, you forget I CAN make that happen *~*writes something quickly and Itachi turns into a monkey and starts to fly*~*_

_Naruto- NOO ITACHI!!! COME BACK!!!_

_Gaara- ...Did you have to do that Darian...Now we have to deal with a depressed Naruto on our hands_

_Darian- O_O Your right *~*tuns Itachi back to normal...he falls from fifty feet in the air and lands on Sasuke killing him instantly*~*_

_Sakura- YOU KILLED SASUKE-KUN!!!_

_Darian- SHUT UP BITCH!!! *~*hits her over the head with a frying pan*~*_

_Gaara- Thank Kami-sama she's gone_

_Itachi- Oh shit I killed him...Oh well no big loss_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I only own myself and this storyline nothing else so please do not sue me and we can all live happily.**_

**WARNING WARNING : Okay. Here. Have some Lime. It's only a little bit of citrus but it'll do. It's nothing big.**

**A/N: Late update I know...But things have been hectic and of all things I had my Internet cut off so I was stranded and unable to update so I apologize **

_Itachi- What the hell could be so important that you delay my lemon with my Naru-chan¿¿¿_

_Darian- None of your business...It's just some stuff with my family and some other things that I would rather not talk about._

_Sasuke- And here I thought my family was screwed up...I'm still going to kill you Itachi. I mean WHAT THE HELL, falling out of the sky, crushing me into a pancake!!!¬_¬_

_Naruto- I thought you were dead teme..._

_Sasuke- I was...But then your oh so wonderful Author brought me back because he likes me._

_Darian- ...In. Your. Dreams...Your to much of a pussy for my taste...I go for the hot dog... not the taco..._

_Gaara- Okay there Dari-chan, I think they get it...You think the assholes to much of a girl_

_Darian- ...What the hell are you talking about??? Hell _**_I'M_**_ more of a girl than him...plus I have better hair_

_Sasuke- WHATS WRONG WITH MY HAIR!!!_

_Darian- IT LOOKS LIKE A GOOSES ASS_

_Sasuke- OH THATS IT... _**_CHIDORI!!!_**

_Darian- *~*Pulls out notebook and writes something*~*_

_*~*Giant boulder comes out of nowhere and crushes Sasuke*~*_

_Sasuke- *~*twitch twitch dead*~*_

_Itachi- When is the brat going to learn...DON'T FUCK WITH DARIAN_

_Darian- ...Itachi...WHEN WILL __**YOU**__ LEARN NOT TO FUCK WITH ME!!!_

_Gaara- ...Okay this has taken up a page on it's own so please read and review...It makes Darian very happy when you review...And a happy Darian is a better writer than an angsty Darian or a pissed off Dawn_

_

* * *

_

_**~~ Recap ~~ **_

_"So what is a little fox like yourself doing alone all the way over here?"_

"_Um..."_

_Naruto soon found himself backed against the wall with Itachi pinning him there._

_**~~ End Recap ~~**_

"Itachi...What are you doing?" Naruto said hesitantly while trying to find a way out of his predicament.

"What ever do you mean Naru-chan?" Itachi asked effectively closing off any possible escape rout with his body.

Naruto was beginning to feel nervous about the situation he was currently in. He was backed against an impenetrable enchanted stone wall and was being pinned there by one of the most powerful beings of the Demon Realm. It didn't help that the young kitsune was, although subconsciously, attracted to the looming figger above him.

Itachi gently lifted Narutos chin up so they were nose to nose. "Is anything the matter?"

"No" _Short and simple, yes, as long as I stay calm I will be able to find a way our of this..._

To bad Itachi had other things on his mind, for at that moment he chose as his time to strike. Leaning down he captured the golden foxes small pink lips.

Now there were no fireworks or bright lights or even a soft serenade during the kiss. No, but there was a small spark that traveled through Naruto and it compelled him to lean into Itachi and deepen the kiss.

Now Itachi was a little shocked to feel his beloved responding but who was he to pass up an opportunity presented to him. He kissed back and slowly ran his tongue along Narutos lower lip as if asking for entrance, which it soon received.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds do to the need for air, but to the two of them it seemed like hours. Naruto was panting a bit and he opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed, and he did the one thing that defines ukes. He blushed. He blushed hard core. Which caused Itachi to chuckle slightly and crack the infamous Uchiha smirk. To which Naruto finally regained his senses and ran.

_________

_**Naru POV**_

I ran.

I ran like the hounds of Hades were after me.

I have no idea what possessed me to kiss _him_. What the hell was I thinking. Well I wasn't thinking, that's the problem. Why the _hell_ didn't I just kick his ass and leave it at that?

And so I ran all the way back to the apartment that I am forced to share with this creepy owl demon with these pale lavender eyes and no pupils, who goes on and on about destiny and how he is destined to be the next great leader or some shit like that.

Once I am safely in my room I start to calm down and try to think over what had happened. Okay, first Gaara and his chew toy left and ended up having a quick romp behind the curtains. Then that grasshopper on steroids, otherwise known as Lee, bounded off with Gai to who knows where to have a moment. Then I hid off in a corner to try and hide from evil perverted weasel, which failed epically by the way.

Then...then _he_ k...kissed me. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I KICK HIS ASS!!!

What the hell was going through my mind. What the hell possessed me to kiss back. OK as long as I stay inside I can avoid this situation until it all blows over and hopefully he forgets I even exist.

After a few minutes pass I hear a knock on the door, I know it's not Neji, my roommate, because he would have just come in. Slowly I get up to check who it is. I look through the peep-hole and almost have a heart-attack, I don't know if it's because of my heart skipping a few beats or something else. There standing at the door was Itachi still in his party attire. "Naruto it almost seems as though you are trying to avoid me."

* * *

_Darian- I AM SO SORRY EVERYBODY!!! I know this was short and UBER EFFING LATE but I will please ask you not to kill me, hit me,or harm me physically or mentally(this is something that's happened too often)_

Itachi- Darian you know I have no patience for you and you shit...

Gaara- Weasel boy... do you want to die??? I'll be more than happy to assist you onto the next life.

Darian- Gaara please behave, he's not worth it... He's just a rodent

Gaara- true...Okay He'll get to live...for now...

Itachi- ...nether of you have any respect for me do you???

Both- Nope

**A/N- This was late because of things I would rather not talk about and a SEVER writers block in which I am still not FULLY recovered... Please review... You all know that I am a review whore... Maybe the more reviews I get I might get my muse back... Bitch left me and I must find her...yes it's a her...damn yaoi fangirl...**


End file.
